


In This Together

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: When the group stops for the night during their hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, Ron and Hermione have an important conversation.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Deathly Hallows came out, so it doesn't really follow along with the events of canon.

Judging by the state of things, the house had been abandoned months prior, but none of them particularly cared, not even Hermione. They had been searching for days, hunting down clues and bits of research, and finally their careful investigations had brought them to a tiny seaside village – the birthplace of Rowena Ravenclaw and the supposed location of the third Horcrux. After this, only Nagini remained, and they would have to deal with her during the final confrontation with Voldemort. They could see the village from the top floor of the house, and the following day they would go and investigate, but until then, there were large, comfortable beds that could be charmed clean, and they would rest.

Harry had shut himself in one of the upper bedrooms. Ron pretended not to notice when Ginny slipped upstairs after him – he may have been pleased they’d found happiness together, but even after almost a year he still wasn’t used to the idea of his little sister with a _bloke_ , even if that bloke happened to be his best mate. Hermione, knowing not to push the issue, hid her smile as Ron looked pointedly in the opposite direction so as not to see Ginny go up the stairs. Instead, she took Ron’s hand and led him to a nearby downstairs bedroom, Imperturbing the door as she shut it behind them.

“Bloody hell, we haven’t been alone together in yonks,” Ron said immediately, moving to wrap Hermione in his arms.

“Honestly, Ron, it’s been two weeks!” she replied, trying and failing to sound stern.

Ron laughed into her hair. “Exactly. It’s been _yonks_ ,” he said, moments before he reached down to scoop her into his arms, causing her to squeal. Hermione waved her wand at the bed to rid it of dust and cobwebs as Ron carried her over. He laid her gently down and toed off his shoes before climbing in next to her, pulling her on top of him.

Hermione’s smile faded as she looked down into the blue eyes of the man she’d grown to love more than she thought possible. “Ron?”

Ron frowned at the serious look on Hermione’s face, suddenly worried. “Yeah, Hermione?” he said concernedly.

Hermione paused for a moment, seemed to come to a decision, and took a deep breath before replying. “Ron, I want you to promise you won’t leave me.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot up. “You know I can’t promise that, Hermione! I wouldn’t willingly leave you, of course, but considering the shite that’s been happening—“

“ _Language_ , Ron, and that’s not what I meant,” Hermione interrupted, shaking her head. “I want you to promise you won’t leave me when you and Harry go to confront Voldemort.” Ron opened his mouth to protest and Hermione quickly continued before he could say anything. “I know you and Harry have been talking about leaving Ginny and I behind, after we find and destroy this Horcrux.” She shifted off of Ron and sat up on the bed beside him as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“It’s because we want you safe, Hermione,” he said softly, not even bothering to pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about, as he knew there was no way he’d get away with it. “Who knows what that bloody arsehole—sorry—might try? And especially you, because you’re Muggle-born. What if he tries to use you to get to Harry? What if the other Death Eaters decide to go after you, thinking they’ll be rewarded for killing you?” He raised a hand to cup her cheek. “I couldn’t stand to lose you, Hermione, or my sister. Not if there was something I could do to prevent it.”

“And you think I could stand to lose you? Ronald Weasley, I cannot believe you!” Hermione said angrily, her voice growing increasingly louder as she became more agitated. “Don’t you think Ginny and I worry just as much about losing you as you do about losing us?” She stood and faced Ron with an indignant look, her hands balled into fists and resting on her hips. “We’re all in this together! We’ve risked just as much as you have in this journey, and we want to see Voldemort defeated just as much as you do,” she yelled, ignoring Ron’s habitual slight wince.

“Hermione, you don’t understand!” Ron jumped up. “I’m your boyfriend, it’s my _job_ to—look,” he said, moving to stand in front of her, and lightly gripped her upper arms. “You’re a—“

“Don’t you DARE say it’s because I’m a girl!” Hermione said as she threw his hands off her arms, her cheeks flushing with anger. “Ginny and I are just as capable as you two and you know it!”

Ron blew out a breath, his frustration slowly building. “No, it’s not that, it’s just that I can’t allow you—“

“Can’t _allow_ me? You can’t ALLOW me?” Making a huffing noise, she closed the distance between the two of them until she was standing toe-to-toe with Ron and tilted her head back to look up at him. “How dare you presume to direct my actions for me! I made the same promise as you, to be there with Harry until the end, and I fully intend to keep that promise! You know perfectly well I can take care of myself just fine and you don’t – have – the right – to make – that decision – for me!” She shouted the last sentence, punctuating each word by jabbing her finger in the center of Ron’s chest.

“HERMIONE!”

Hermione blinked, startled by the volume of Ron’s voice. “I—Ron?” Her voice took on a worried tone, her anger shut off like a light switch, as Ron squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and she saw when he opened them again that they were swimming with tears.

“Hermione,” he said, his voice lowering considerably, “you’re a brilliant witch. You’re quite possibly – no, you _are_ the most brilliant witch I’ve ever met. I know you’re going to do something amazing with your life, something that will change the world, show everyone how incredible you are. The wizarding world needs you. You’re going to make a difference. And I can’t allow you to risk not having the chance to make that difference, to make everyone see what I already know.”

Hermione gasped, tears springing to her own eyes. “Oh, Ron.” She laid a hand gently on Ron’s arm. “But what about you? Don’t you think—“

Ron laughed, unable to suppress the slightly bitter tone, and looked away. “Me? Nah. I’m just the youngest son, the best mate. Nothing special about me, really.” He shrugged. “And that’s all right. My job is to protect Harry, and that’s what I’m gonna do. He’s my best mate and I’m not letting him down.” He turned his head back to look down at Hermione and had just enough time to see the tears spilling down her cheeks before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “Erm…I…” he stammered, puzzled, once they broke apart.

“ _You_ are the incredible one, Ron, and you’ve just proved why. You are the most loyal, most amazing friend anyone could hope to have. You’re smart—you _are_ ,” she repeated as Ron shot her a look of incredulity. “Look at how brilliant you are at chess. I’m hopeless at it! And may I remind you how you’ve saved my life, and Harry’s, more than once?” She brushed a stray lock of hair from Ron’s face and pretended not to notice his cheeks and the tips of his ears were reddening considerably. “Your bravery proves you to be a true Gryffindor. You’ve faced a troll, you’ve gone in among spiders even though you hate them—you’ve stood up to someone we’d thought was a mass murderer! And last, but certainly not least,” she said, cupping his cheeks, “you’re a wonderful boyfriend and I love you. Now I don’t ever again want to hear you’re thinking that your life is worth less than mine, or anyone else’s for that matter. Understand?”

Ron’s face was redder than ever, but he grinned, and then pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his cheek on the top of her head. “Bloody hell, Hermione—sorry—I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Hermione smiled and leaned her head against Ron’s chest. “Let’s hope you never have to find out.”


End file.
